Why Do I Love You?
by rocket-queen98
Summary: One-Shot - Set In 2x01 - "Damon couldn't give her any-more, he'd already given her his heart, body and soul. There was nothing else but his sanity, which he was sure that he was slowly losing." - Damon/Katherine


**A/N _Here's another one shot. I hope you like it, please review._**

* * *

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

* * *

**She was back. Katherine Pierce was back in Mystic Falls.**

Damon chuckled darkly, raising his full glass of bourbon to his lips as the thought ran through his mind for the fifth time in a matter of seconds. No matter how many times he thought it, the information wouldn't sink in. He tried to forget about it, but whenever his mind cleared, whenever he thought that he was free of her, she popped back into his head. It felt like she was haunting him, he'd spent most of the day looking out for her, not sure if he wanted to see her or not, but still wanting to see if it was real. He leaned back against his couch and poured himself another full glass, wanting nothing more than to drink himself to unconsciousness because the longer he was sober, the harder it would be to get through the night. As he began to sip on his drink, the memory of kissing her the night before replayed in his head again, making him growl.

He was positive that a part of him, a small part of Damon knew that it was her. Katherine and Elena may look alike, but if someone took a closer peek at them, there were obvious differences. Katherine's eyes were darker, more mysterious than Elena's. She also walked and talked with more confidence, and he mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. He had taken a second look at her when she walked up them steps, but had shaken it off because Elena had looked a lot like Katherine that day, her hair was curly and her make up had been darker. But if something inside of him had known that it was the older vampire, why didn't he stop it? He sighed to himself hoping that Elena wouldn't try to talk to him about it because right now, Damon just wanted to forget about everything and drown in his sorrows. Though she had barely paid any attention to him since her arrival in Mystic Falls, Katherine was already making him driving him to insanity.

He found himself thinking about the year before, and wondered what life would have been like if she had been on the tomb. He wondered if she would have stayed or left, if they would have been happy. He swallowed, back then Damon had their life planned out, he had wanted to show her everything, just like he had promised her in 1864. He wanted eternity with her, he had dreamed about what they would be like together. They were so alike in many ways, Katherine was all he needed, and he had though she felt the same. She was different to everyone he had ever known, she showed him things that he had only fantasised about, she had shown him the seductive side of life. Katherine had made him secure about himself, she never made him feel ashamed for what he desired, she didn't want to change him, unlike everybody else in his life. Katherine had been his life, his past, present and future.

"You should really lock your door...anyone could walk in."

His jaw clenched as her voice purred behind him, and his fingers tightened around his glass. Heels made their way over to him from behind, and he let out a breath, before he looked up at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at him, letting her eyes trail over his face. He finished his drink, and jumped up, grabbing the bottle instead of pouring himself another. The look in her eyes told him that she wanted to play with him, and right now, he wasn't in the mood. She was the only person who could push him over the edge. Katherine could either make him the happiest man alive, or the most miserable. Right now, he had no idea what she had planned, but he really didn't want to be toyed with, not now.

He sneered out,"Very brave of you to come here."

Katherine followed him, her scent wrapping around him, almost making him dizzy. It was clear that she still held some sort of power over him, no matter how much he denied it. He tried to hide it, tried to tell himself that he was over her, but Damon knew that Katherine was smarter than that. She saw right through him, and he wasn't sure if he liked that or not. He gulped down the bourbon before he smashed the empty glass in the fire, hoping that she was finished with him. Katherine sped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Her dark eyes met his, daring him to look away, and he kept it as he picked up another full glass of alcohol, he needed it.

"Why so moody, Damon?"

He ignored her, by the sound of her voice, Katherine knew exactly what he was pissed about,"What do you want?"

"...gonna pour me a drink?"

"Not likely."

"You used to be so sweet...what happened?"

He ignored her for a second time,"What are you doing here, Katherine?"

She took a step forward, her left hand flattening on his chest, letting out a long breath,"I'm leaving. I know when i'm not wanted."

He shut his eyes for a second, before they flew open again and his walls came up,"Don't pout...it's not attractive on a women your age."

Impressed with how much he had changed, how much stronger he had become Katherine grinned, she had missed him, more than would like to admit. She missed his touch, the feel of him but most of all, she missed his love. Unlike anything else in her life, Damon's love was the only constant thing she had. Though he had changed, she could still see his true self, he wasn't completely gone. But then she looked at the floor when she realised that he probably would have taken it as another game she was playing.

She sent him a wicked smile,"Missed me?"

Unable to answer, Damon just shook his head, eyes beginning to become more vulnerable. She knew what she was doing, Katherine knew what buttons to press. Her eyes showed no amusement, confusing him, and he backed away from her, narrowing his eyes. She, again, followed him slowly until he backed himself into the wall. He tried to hold onto the anger he felt, the betrayal he had lived with for almost a year. But it all seemed to fall away when she looked at him, her gaze broke down the barrier he put up. She stopped in front of him, not touching him anymore, but he still felt like she was. Katherine leaned in, all trace of smugness gone, and he whimpered. Katherine tilted her head, looking over him, and she smiled softly. Her hand came up, and she cupped his cheek, and that's when he stopped fighting.

Without trying, she had made him feel human again, she had forced herself through the walls he had put up. She brushed his dark locks from his eyes, letting her own roam over him. He hated her, he truly did, but that didn't mean that he didn't love her, it didn't mean that he didn't miss her or still thought about her. He swallowed a moan when her thumb ran over his bottom lip, and Damon was sure that if he kept on fighting her, he would lose. The more she looked and touched him, the less defensive he was. His head tipped back when her fingers swept across his jawline and his eyes moved to the wall across from the room, trying to gain the power to push her away. He was so tired. Tired of pretending that he was over her, because it was making him insane. He spent 145 years loving her, that was powerful, and not easily forgotten.

Some saw it as an obsession, Damon saw it as devotion to the one he loved. When Damon had been in that fire, the one that almost killed him, she was on his mind. As he lay on that floor, flames coming closer, he had been thinking about Katherine, wondering how she would react to his death. If she would be upset or just move on like nothing had happened. Elena and his brother didn't even enter his mind, it was her, and Damon didn't know how to respond to that.

He didn't push her way, instead he just asked desperately,"What do you want from me?"

Damon couldn't give her any-more, he'd already given her his heart, body and soul. There was nothing else but his sanity, which he was sure that he was slowly losing.

Katherine didn't answer him, she just continued to stare at him, making him wonder what was going on inside of her mind. Her hand cupped the back of his head, pulling him down, and she rested her forehead against his own. Fingers toying with his hair, Katherine let her mind remember about how curly his dark strands used to be. She remembered how he would chase her through the forest, begging her to take him wherever she planned to go. She wanted to take him, wanted to travel with him, after he had turned. That way, they wouldn't have to rush, she could show him adventure. Katherine felt a knot in her stomach as his words hit her again, promising her that he would always chase her, no matter what.

"_Where are we going?!"_

_Katherine giggled as Damon tried to catch up with her, her arms spread out as the air hit her face, the feeling of freedom making her smile a rare bright smile,"Everywhere!"_

"_Wait for me. I want to come with you!"_

How could he love someone who hurt him so much?

Katherine felt him hum softly when she pressed against him,"...I want you to come with me, Damon."

"W-What?"

She replied,"I want you to come with me, we can go everywhere, do everything. Remember?"

He looked at her, confused for a moment until the memory of chasing her popped into his mind. Damon just stared at Katherine, waiting for her to laugh in his face. He didn't know how to react, what to say or do. Katherine just stood there, wearing the most serious expression he'd ever seen. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He wanted to scream at her, tell her how much rubbish she had put him through, but he couldn't, he wanted to say yes. She had been the reason he had turned, but she left him, she had abandoned him. When this thought entered his mind, the anger took over again.

He put on his best sarcastic tone, and pissed off expression, hoping that she would believe it. Then if she bought it, he could drown his sorrows in alcohol and a sorority girl, one that looked a lot like the woman standing in front of him.

"What makes you think I would agree to that? Or that I would _want_ it?"

She answered quickly with confidence,"...because you love me."

His mask slipped and Damon swallowed before he stepped away from her, body feeling cold without her touch. Katherine turned around and watched as he paced back and forth, trying to keep a lid on his anger. Then when a few seconds went by and he spun around, grabbing the nearest thing he could get his hands on, which happened to be his bourbon, and he threw it into the fireplace. Katherine opened her mouth to speak, but he raised a hand, and her mouth shut. He needed to settle his mind, and she hoped that he would listen to her, though she doubted it.

"Fine...i love you. Is that what you want me to say? I _love_ you but I hate you just as much. I love each manipulating, self serving, bitchy part of you but I hate you for putting me through so much shit. I was doing just fine before you showed up, I was just beginning to move on."

"Dam-"

Katherine was cut off when he ran towards her using his vampire speed and she was pushed up against the wall. Yes, she could have easily shoved him off, but right now, Damon needed to be in control, she understood his anger. His fangs came forward, and he growled at her, causing Katherine to let out a shocked gasp. He punched the wall next to her head, creating a large hole. Angry tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he spoke with so much agony, as if he had bottled up so much emotion. Damon cadged her in and Katherine chewed on her lower lip, silencing herself as Damon yelled at her.

"NO! You don't get to talk. Why do you have to torture me, do you get off on it? What did I do to you that was so bad?"His voice dropped to a broken whisper,"Why won't you let me go?"

"...because I love you! I can't let you go because I love you."

He stilled, astonishment filling his eyes and one tear fell, running down his cheek. His defensive layers disappearing when she muttered those three words. A choked breath left him, and his fist clench, then he shook his head, sure that he had heard wrong. Katherine bit the inside of her cheek before she reached up and wiped his tear away with her thumb. That's what broke Damon out of his daze, and he jerked away from her, looking at her as if he weren't positive that she had just said those words. He'd spent years dreaming that she would come back to him one day and take him with her, to live the life that they had planned out underneath the bed sheets whenever he had her all those years ago.

Katherine walked over to him, fingers curling in the collar of his shirt before she pulled him into her. Her free hand cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her, and Katherine felt like she had killed him for a second time. She'd put him through so much hurt, that it seemed like he didn't believe a word she said. Her own protective walls began to fall, and she hated it, but if it meant that he would believe her, than she would have to show some humanity. She wiped the wetness away from his skin, and kissed his palm when he touched her.

"I know that i've hurt you, I know that I don't deserve you, I never have and I probably never will. But I love you, and I want you to come with me."

Damon said to her,"You can't do this to me...it's not fair. Do you expect me to forget everything you've done to me?"

"No, of course I don't. But we have forever."

"Until i'm not enough for you any-more."

She knew what he meant. He thought that she was still playing some game, that she would eventually get bored of him and leave again,"If you want me to leave, I will and you'll never see or hear from me again, if that's what you want. But I want you to come with me, and we'll do whatever we planned before you turned, and i'll spend the rest of eternity trying to get you to trust me again."

Never on her time on earth had Katherine been so truthful. She was known for being cold hearted, cold blooded and not remorseful. But unlike any other, Damon seemed to pull some sort of humanity from her, just like she pulled out his darkness. She inhaled sharply when she felt his head fall on her shoulder, hot breath making her shiver as his lips brushed her ear. Her fingers crawled into his hair, playing with the dark silky strands, trying her best to calm him down. He growled against her, her scent again, beginning to pull him under her spell. He felt content like this, in her embrace, where he should have been all this time, he felt lost without her.

But he was terrified that she would rip his heart out again.

"You, Damon Salvatore, are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my 500 plus years on this earth. You are also my biggest fear because you make me feel, and I ran from you because I know that you deserve better. But...i can't let you go because I love you and I know that you love me too."

She took a step back and held out her hand, praying to the powers above. that he would take it. He stood up straight and looked at her then down at her hand. Katherine met his gaze, eyes softening when he hesitated but after thinking for a moment, Damon's hand slipped into hers, their fingers intertwining. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, a century and a half of want behind it, and Damon's eyes fell shut. He held their locked hand against his chest as their tongue's clashed for dominance, the familiar feel of her lips against his making him moan.

He mumbled against her lips,"Say it again."

"I love you, Damon. Only you."

She smiled into the kiss, something she hadn't done in almost two hundred years. The broke the kiss, both panting heavily, before Damon claimed her lips again, not wanting to let her go, she felt too good against him. Several minutes passed, then the two reluctantly pulled away, and he gazed down at her.

"...who's driving?"

He knew that it would be hard to trust her again, but that was the beauty of eternity, they had the time.

* * *

**Please review. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
